xiaolintemplefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Beginning
*Duration: 2:07:34 *Characters: Grandmaster Ding Dong, Sape, Harry Skyine, Yaln, Ping Pong, Ching Chong, Katie the Nord Plot Sape, Yaln and Harry all arrive at the temple for the first time, and are introduced to their own room, and their Teacher, Grandmaster Ding Dong, who will teach them in the way of fighting like a true fighter. They are given a challenge to prove their strength against the Grandmaster himself. The Episode Sape and Yaln walk up the steps, while Katie and Harry are behind. They come upon an old man, sitting down in front of the temple. Harry: Umm..should we just walk past? Yaln: I guess, what do you think, Sape? Sape: Not a bad idea, though I do fear the consequences. Harry: Come on, let's not waste any time. They attempt to sneak past the meditating man. The man puts his arms out, blocking Sape and Harry. Harry: HEY! WHAT GIVES? Sape & Yaln: SHH! Old Man: Ah, no need to be quiet, I am not asleep, am I? I am just meditating..and daydreaming...about chicken.........hello little chicken...ahh..you're handing me your leg? Can I eat you? Sape and Yaln look at eachother, and just shake their heads. Yaln: Umm, anyway, who are you? Old Man: I...am Grandmaster Ding Dong. Harry: BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! Really? Grandmaster Ding Dong: Yes. Harry: Hehe....what a stupid- Sape: SHUT UP! Do you own this temple, Grandmaster Ding Dong? Grandmaster Ding Dong: Of course I do! I don't call myself a Grandmaster for nothing now do I? Yaln: I..guess not. Sape: We're your new students! We can't wait to see our- Grandmaster Ding Dong: PING PONG!! CHING CHONG!! GET IN HERE!! Sape: Uh, who? Grandmaster Ding Dong: My apprentices, I need them to get your rooms ready PING PONG CHING CHONG COME ON HURRY UP! Harry: This is boring, can't we just go insi- OH LOOK A PIGEON! Katie the Nord: Aye, a Pigeon.. might cook that on the stove tonight eh? Sape: Uhhh, you eat Pigeons? Katie the Nord: Yes, lots of Nords eat Pigeons Yaln: Ewwww, I'd rather taste an Orc's foot than eating a Pigeon! Katie the Nord: Orc... I hate Orc... Sape: Anyway, I think we should go inside. Grandmaster Ding Dong: CHING CHONG, PING PONG.. HURRY UP GETTING THOSE ROOMS READY! After the rooms are ready, the group of apprentices venture into the temple and browse around in their new home Katie the Nord: It's very... Asian. And it's really hot in here. Harry: Well DUH WE'RE IN THE XIAOLIN TEMPLE Harry: Not surprised that you said that Nord, since Nords are very stupid Katie the Nord: Yeah yeah yeah, and your race is intelligent enough to outsmart a dumbarse Orc eh?, I don't think so. Sape: SHUTUP. Guys stop arguing seriously, we're supposed to have fun and enjoy ourselves. Not to argue continuesly like little kids! Yaln: Yeah! you guys are acting so depressed today. Harry: Hmm, yeah your right Sape. Nords find it extremely hard to calm down *grins evily* Katie the Nord: Didn't you hear what Sape just said, or are you deaf? Yaln: We should check out our rooms now and maybe get to know the other students, okay? Sape: Okay honey that sounds like a good idea *smiles* Katie the Nord: I'll start by going in my room and sleeping all day Harry: I might do that too... Grandmaster Ding Dong approaches the group of apprentices who are looking around in the corridors Grandmaster Ding Dong: Ahhh, it looks like your enjoying your surroundings. Am I correct? Sape: Yes Grandmaster we are! Harry: Yeah, the place is really hot. Which is what I like! Yaln: Of course Grandmaster *smiles happily* Katie the Nord: Ughhh... Grandmaster Ding Dong: What is it young apprentice? Katie the Nord: This place is too Human like.. *starts to sniff the air* Katie the Nord: Yum.. what is that delicious smell? Sape: Smells like... Harry: CHICKEN! Grandmaster Ding Dong: Yes, correct it is Chicken! Grandmaster Ding Dong: The Xiaolin chefs are cooking Chicken in the Dining Hall, come come! Grandmaster Ding Dong leads the apprentices to the dining hall to eat Sape: This has got to be the best chicken I've ever had, seriously. Katie the Nord: Meh, it isn't bad. Sape: What do you mean it isn't bad? IT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOD! Katie the Nord: Aye, whatever. Sape: Whatever? Yaln: Guys, please.. stop. You're away to argue about chicken.. Sape: Oh, sorry about that Harry: We should go check out our rooms now, what do you think? Sape: Yeah, let's go The apprentices go to their rooms and browse them until the next day, all the students of the temple hear the morning bells ring Grandmaster Ding Dong: IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!, ALL APPRENTICES JOIN ME IN THE TRAINING GROUNDS!. Later in the training grounds... Grandmaster Ding Dong: Now, today I'm not going to teach you anything. Today all I want to see from you is what you are capable of doing. Katie the Nord: Oh haha nice try old man I will beat all of these novices *crosses arms and poses while everybody does the face palm* Grandmaster Ding Dong: No.. you will be facing me, not the apprentices Everybody stares in shock Harry: Bahahahaha, I can beat you no problem, you're just an old man. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Is that so? Grandmaster Ding Dong grabs Harry's finger and applys massive pressure to his pinky Harry: OUCH, LET GO! Grandmaster: Aha!, you think I'm an old man which has no power?. How do you think I became Grandmaster? Harry: LET GO AGHHHH Sape: Let go, you're obviously hurting him Grandmaster! Grandmaster Ding Dong let's go Harry: *lands on the floor rolled in a ball holding his hurt finger* Katie the Nord: Hah, that was nothing. Let me come and teach you a lesson old man! Katie the Nord: YARGGHHHHH Grandmaster Ding Dong puts out his foot and trips up Katie the Nord easily Katie the Nord: *falls to the floor with an angry expression on her face* Harry: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH, looks like the Nord isn't happy! HAHAHAHAH Sape: Umm, haha? *does the catface expression* Yaln: Let me try! Grandmaster Ding Dong: Feel free to try my apprentice *smiles* Yaln creates a fiersome Tei Chi fireball strike with her hands Grandmaster Ding Dong: *dodges the fireball* Yaln: *Comes running at the Grandmaster and punches him in the mouth* Grandmaster Ding Dong: OUCH Sape runs and dives ontop of the Grandmaster and laughs along with Yaln Grandmaster Ding Dong: Ahaha, looks like you have strength my fellow Yaln Sape: I haven't tried yet Grandmaster, can I try? Grandmaster Ding Dong: Of course, everybody is free to try *smiles again* Sape: Try and avoid THIS! Sape takes a few steps back, then charges towards the Grandmaster He then stops in mid-air, and casts a Fire Storm spell onto Grandmaster Ding Dong Grandmaster Ding Dong then puts out a finger and shields himself, Sape falls onto the shield and bounces back, then lands in pain. Yaln: SAPE! Sape: ..Eugh...agh.. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Heh heh. Yaln runs over to Sape's aid, while Harry shakes his head. Harry: You might be strong, old man, but I am strong too. I could take you out in a second. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Wow, such confidence. Feel free to try me. Harry charges at Grandmaster Ding Dong, then strikes ice in his face. Grandmaster Ding Dong melts it in less than a second and Harry falls Harry & Sape: Whoa... Sape (still on the ground): Grandmaster...eugh..can y-..you help me up? Harry: Not so strong now, eh Wolfy? Yaln punches Harry Harry: OUCH! Sape: Hit by girl, and remember, YOU CAN'T HIT GIRLS! Harry: Grr.. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Now, now, let's not fight. Now, here are some training targets. Sape: Where? Harry: There! Harry points to behind Sape, where there are 5 targets, hanging from the top pillar. Grandmaster Ding Dong: Now, I want you to kick them. Harry: As hard as we want? The Grandmaster nods Sape: AWESOME! Sape's kick shakes the target quite hard. Harry: HA! You kick like a girl. Sape: Hmph. Harry: Let me have a shot :P Harry kicks the target, it doesn't move. Sape: IN YOUR SLIGHTLY ASKEW FACE! Katie the Nord: I could beat both of you, just watch this. Katie kicks it, a little harder than Sape Katie The Nord: So there. Yaln: Let's see here... Yaln kicks it and it breaks off. Grandmaster Ding Dong claps Grandmaster Ding Dong: Yaln..may I speak to you in my quarters for a second? Yaln: Sure thing, Grandmaster. Grandmaster Ding Dong and Yaln bow to eachother. Yaln (while walking away): Sape, Ding Dong just needs to talk to me for a sec, I'll be back in a minute! Sape: Okay! Harry: Okay......I hate you... (In his quarters..) Grandmaster Ding Dong: Yaln, I have noticed someting.. Yaln: What it is, Grandmastie? Grandmaster Ding Dong: Well, I can see just from 2 training sessions, you are an extremely good fighter! Does Sape respect you as much as I do. Yaln: Sape does sometimes act very tough, when he's sometimes not, but of course he respects me, though I don't think he'll admit that a girl can fight better than him. Grandmaster Ding Dong: I just don't want you to feel like you're talent is wasted. Yaln: Grandmaster Ding Dong, Sape is my husband, he understands me, in what I can and can't do. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about, in actual fact, Sape is really good at fighting too! Grandmaster Ding Dong: I am aware of that too, he seems to lose focus when Harry teases him...want some tea? Yaln: No thanks, I really gotta go now, I wanna keep training! Grandmaster Ding Dong: Okay, I'm glad we could sort this out. Yaln returns to the Training Garden, where Sape and Harry are fighting with eachother. Sape: Look, I won't say it again. I am the better fighter here. Harry: NO WAY! I DIDN'T FLOAT ON A PIECE OF METAL FOR WHAT FELT LIKE A LIFE TIME, JUST TO BE TOLD BY SOME TEEN THAT HE'S A BETTER FIGHTER! Grandmaster Ding Dong: Tut tut tut.. Yaln: Harry! Step away from my husband! Harry: MOVE, YALN, THIS IS MAN STUFF. Sape: Harry, Yaln's right, we can't keep doing this. Harry: ~sigh~ you're right.... I'm still a better fighter than you... Grandmaster Ding Dong facepalms Ping Pong falls from the roof Ping Pong: THE ROOF IS DONE GRANDMASTER! Sape: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Harry: HAHA (Later that day..Grandmaster Ding Dong and his students are eating in the dining hall..) Sape: ~burp~ best cake ever. Yaln: Sape! Manners.. Harry: ~fart~ AAAAAAH THAT'S BETTER. Everyone stares Harry:...What? Sape: Okay guys, I'm tired. Me and Yaln are going upstairs. Harry: Heh hehh.. Sape & Yaln: OI! Katie the Nord: ~yawn~ I'm going to bed too. Night guys. Harry & Grandmaster Ding Dong: Night. Harry: Ah. It's been a great day. Grandmaster Ding Dong: It sure has. It suuuuuuuuure has. Harry: I'm going to go to bed too..g'night master! ~falls over~ Grandmaster Ding Dong: Good night! Silence falls as Grandmaster Ding Dong is alone at the table.. The door slams shut with a crash More silence Grandmaster Ding Dong:........IT'S CHICKEN TIME! Ping Pong and Ching Chong fly in with Chicken on 2 plates each Grandmaster Ding Dong has the chicken put in front of him as he grins Grandmaster Ding Dong: YUM MMMMMMMMMMM He bites into the chicken, as the screen goes black The End